


Проверенный метод

by M_Vish



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Арми болеет и ведет себя как великовозрастный ребенок, Тимми лечит и терпит





	Проверенный метод

— Он холодный! — хриплый голос Арми ударил в спину уже на пороге.

Тимми закрыл на минуту глаза, сосчитал до десяти и обернулся. Арми жалобно смотрел на него прищурив воспаленные красные веки. Бульон был горячим — это Тимми знал точно, горячим как и сам лежащий на кровати Арми. Горячий во всех смыслах. Температура хоть и спала, но Арми по-прежнему немного лихорадило, лицо покрылось легкой испариной, а глаза заволокло слезами.

— Давай, я подогрею. — Тимми подошел к кровати и взяв поднос, улыбнулся в ответ на благодарную улыбку Арми.

Ничего хорошего она не предвещала. Вчера, он точно так же улыбался, а потом разбил кружку с горячим чаем, сетуя что обжег себе язык и нёбо. Ну почему выхаживать этого несносного великовозрастного ребенка приходится именно Тимми? Ах, да! Жена Арми и вся его родня за океаном, а никто из съемочной группы даже не заикнулся о своей кандидатуре, засранцы знали, что их ждет, вот точно же, знали, не зря созванивались с его матерью и Элизабет! Рецепт бульона, Тимми мог и сам узнать, помощники!

Лука даже выделил им две недели выходных, буквально приказав не показываться на площадке, пока Арми не перестанет походить на текущий пожарный гидрант. Черт дернул его лезть в ту речку!

Разогревая куриный бульон во второй раз, Тимми мечтал о возвращении к шестнадцатичасовому рабочему дню. Право слово, его пережить легче, чем скучающего от безделья больного Арми Хаммера.

— Возьми мне мороженого! — глухо, но отчетливо прокашлял Арми. — Не буду я твой суп.

Тимми глубоко вдохнул и снова сосчитал до десяти.

— Тебе нельзя мороженое, — снова входя в комнату с подносом в руках, спокойно ответил он.

— Мне можно все! — Арми резко закашлялся и упал на подушку.

— Ага, два, и льдом закусить.

Дождавшись, когда Арми перестанет задыхаться в очередном приступе кашля, сотрясая кровать, Тимми поставил поднос на тумбочку и потянулся поправить сбитые подушки.

Хрипло дыша, Арми уткнулся лбом в колени продолжая доводить его:

— При ангине полезно мороженое. Позвони моему врачу!

Они уже проходили это и, возможно, Тимми мог бы купиться на подобное в первый день своего поста или, возможно, даже во второй, но не когда он жил тут уже неделю и отлично изучил все его уловки. В любом случае, принеси он ему мороженное, есть его Арми тоже не стал бы, Тимми прекрасно понимал, к чему все эти детские истерики и капризы.

— Звонил. Он запретил. И у тебя нет ангины. — Покончив с подушками и кое-как уложив Арми, он упал в кресло рядом с кроватью. Все же, хоть чем-то Лука озаботился на совесть — номер был потрясающе удобным: кухня, две спальни и огромная ванная.

— Меня знобит. Знаешь, есть один проверенный метод согреться, когда человека лихорадит. — Тимми знал этот тон и уже заранее напрягся. Кажется, он даже знал, что именно сейчас услышит.

— Какой? — он уперся локтями в колени и внимательно глянул в хитрые голубые глаза.

— Обнаженное тело... другого человека, прижатое к твоему. — Арми ухмыльнулся и постучал рукой по одеялу рядом с собой. — Как тебе идея?

Тимми самого, казалось, начинало трясти. Только вот не от холода или озноба. Его температура сейчас точно подскочила на парочку градусов.

— Вы не о том думаете, мистер Хаммер. Вам о здоровье думать надо, а не о... — Тимми осекся, не решаясь озвучить мысль до конца.

— А разве ты не думаешь о моем здоровье? Ты уже неделю тут вахту несешь и ведешь себя как моя мама. Мне сейчас не нужна мама, Тимми.

Тимми, благоразумно посчитав, что этот разговор нужно прекратить, встал и направился к двери.

— О нем я как раз и думаю, именно поэтому и веду себя, как ты выразился, «как твоя мама».

— Стоять!

Взявшись за ручку двери. Тимми непроизвольно остановился, столько власти и невысказанных обещаний было в этом голосе, что пробирала дрожь.

— Слышал выражение — «секс лучшее лекарство»? — тон Арми проехался наждачкой по воспаленным от ночных бдений нервам.

Тимми гулко сглотнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Бесполезно.

Воздух внутри ощущался вязким желе, невозможно было ни вдохнуть, ни вытолкнуть наружу ничего кроме коротких, отрывистых слов.

— Это не о простуде. Уверен.

— Тимми...

И Тимми сдался. Эта хрипотца, эти возбужденные нотки, почему и вправду не воспользоваться столько раз проверенным методом?

— Не жалуйся потом... — он закрыл дверь и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.

***

 

— Он холодный! — хриплый голос настиг Арми уже на кухне.

Он покачал головой и, улыбнувшись, отправился обратно в комнату. Тимми лежал, укутанный в одеяло и громко хлюпал носом.

— Давай сюда, подогрею.

— Я не буду бульон! — капризные нотки и сведенные к переносице черные брови не сулили ничего хорошего.

— Дай угадаю — мороженое?

Тимми отрицательно покачал головой громко чихнув.

— Массаж ног?

— Ты уже делал сегодня. Но чуть попозже я не откажусь еще разок...

— Что тогда?

— Знаешь, есть один проверенный метод... — Тимми приподнялся на локтях и ухмыльнулся.

Арми громко засмеялся и упал рядом на смятую постель.

— Да, тот самый, которым я тебя и заразил. Знаешь, по-моему, мы еще долго из карантина не выйдем, — прошептал Арми, стягивая с себя футболку. — Но сначала… вытри нос! — и, поднявшись, запустил в Тимми упаковкой салфеток.

Этот карантин и правда закончится еще не скоро.


End file.
